Ultimate Matchmaker
by Kiminochi
Summary: Ann's one of the trickiest matchmakers I ever met. Her plans are always either random or incredibly evil. I'd enjoy her plans if I wasn't the matchmaker's subject, being matched up with 10 million cute guys I meet. It's hard being friends with that girl.
1. Plan A: Attention

Welcome to my new story of short stories and drabbles. I hope everyone enjoys this and it's made purely out of fun. But please review what you think of it. Thank you! :)

* * *

**Plan A  
****Number 12  
File 89**

--**Attention**--

Ann started to clear her throat. She took out her big folder from her shelves. She grabbed it and she plopped on her bed happily and went through all her files. She started to look around in her big folder.

"Rated K, Rated T, Rated K plus, Rated T, Rated K, Rated M..." Ann muttered. Then she quickly looked at her Rated M file. Interested and confused.

"When did I make a Rated M file?" Ann asked herself then she looked inside the file. She started to speed read it. "Blah Blah Blah...in bed...together...naked...CONDOM?! When did I make this file?!" Ann said disgusted. She then threw it in her waste basket and she still kept on looking through her files. She sighed heavily seeing there wasn't a plan she liked. She threw it on her shelf and sat quietly thinking. She finally got an idea and then she took something under her bed. Then she blew the dust of of it and coughed.

"I know I haven't used this for a long time but this is important!" Ann said determingly. Then she sighed suddenly. "Even though this is my great ideas folder..." Ann muttered. She quickly grabbed a random file knowing it would already be a great idea. She went through it's contents. Smirked and smiled happily.

"This is it! Tommorow morning! Can't wait!" Ann said happily and then she went to sleep dreaming up her really big plan.

-_Next Morning_-

Claire was outside grazing with her animals playfully. She smiled as she started to brush her little baby sheep that was born yesterday. She patted it's head.

"Good girl." Claire said happily and the sheep bleated happily. Claire giggled and then Ann came into the scene sweaty and tired. But then she stopped panting and faced her. Claire looked at her weirdly. "What-Wait. Wrong question. Why are you here?" Claire asked. Ann looked at her again. She grabbed her shoulders and then smiled happily at her.

"Boy do I have a proposition for you!" Ann said happily. All Claire could do was be confused.

"Huh?"

-_Ann's Inn room_-

Ann and Claire arrived to Ann's room to find Karen on her bed lying there with her head dangling off the bed reading a purple book. Ann and Claire were panting running this way and Karen didn't put down her book.

"Thanks Karen for doing me this favor." Ann said greatfully. Then she noticed that she wasn't even listening. Ann became annoyed.

"Hey! Aren't you listening?! What are you even reading?!" Ann said agrivated. Karen dug her head into the book. "Today, I finally found out something! I've always loved Brunettes! I don't know when though. Since I've had a tiny crush on Cliff the time he ever came. Then I found out I liked a guy from Forget-Me-Not Valley who owns his own farm! His name is...uh, I can't make this out. What does it say? Buffy boo?" Karen asked. Ann with a red colored face quickly grabbed the book and stuffed it in her drawer.

"Don't read my diary!" Ann said clearly upset. Karen looked at her and smirked. Claire looked at Ann confused and a bit amused too.

"You own a diary?" Claire asked interested. Ann blushed slightly. "Well, I stopped 2 years ago! That was my New Years Resolution! I never wrote in my diary EVER again!" Ann said to Claire. Karen was behind Ann so Ann didn't see Karen grab her diary again.

"Aren't you a liar? You recent entry was yesterday!" Karen said angrily. Claire went over to Karen's side. "Oh! What does it say?!" Claire asked. Ann grabbed it back.

"Hey! I'm here to tell you one important thing!" Ann said to Claire. Claire and Karen looked at eachother weirdly and back at Ann.

"That you have the hots for Cliff?" Claire asked. Ann turned angry and protested.

"No!" Ann said angrily. She sighed and rubbed her temples. "Look. Me and Karen here are going to give you a make over! What do you say?" Ann said happily. Claire widened her eyes.

"I'd say..." Claire started then she ran to the door.

"Get me out of this rat hole!!" Claire said furiously pounding on the door. Unfortunately for Claire, the door was locked and she was trapped. Ann quickly grabbed her and wrestled her to the floor. Karen was busy reading something else. Karen turned the page. Claire looked at Karen from the floor.

"Karen! Help!" Claire yelled to her. Karen kept on reading. "Sorry. I'm paid into doing something other than help you." Karen said. Claire sweatdropped.

-_10 minutes later_-

"Alright! Listen up! No one shall disobey me!" Ann said. Holding a bat. Karen and Claire sweatdropped. "Now, anyone who will disobey me, get's whacked!" Ann said swinging her bat. Claire sweated. "You gotta be kidding me." Karen muttered. Ann heard her and pointed the bat at her.

"Are you going against your commanding officer?!" Ann yelled at her. Karen sweatdropped. "Since when were you my commanding officer?!" Karen said angrily. Ann smirked and said, "Just now! Do you wanna complain about it then?" Ann said. Karen growled. "Yeah I do!" She said angrily. Ann took her fighting stance. "Then fight me!" Ann said tauntingly. Karen growled again.

"I'm tied to a chair! What do you WANT me to do!?" Karen said angrily squriming on her chair. Claire sweatdropped.

"Nothing! Now Claire, we'll need you to do is wear this! Karen especially designed it for you and you'll HAVE to wear it!" Ann said happily showing Claire her outfit. Claire looked at it in disgust. Then she looked at Karen. "YOU designed this?!" Claire exclaimed. Karen nodded and started to bite the rope. Ann came closer to Claire and then Ann went out dragging Karen out as well for Claire to dress.

-_Few minutes Later_-

Claire came out and she looked pissed off. Karen and Ann gasped. Ann's gasp was more surprised and happy. Karen's gasp was more surprised and disturbed.

Claire was in this black frilly dress with big ruffles. It had long sleeves and it was a almost roundish v neck. Under her dress you could see the itchy black frills that her legs had to endure. You couldn't even see her legs though. Her waist also looked really squeezed so she looked like a stick if she didn't have that dress on. She had thin socks that went up to her knees then black ruffles at the end of the socks. Same matching gloves as well. She wore the old black mary janes back in probably 1950's. Her hair was in two pigtails with two black scrunchies and her hair was swept to the side and clipped so no bangs hid her big blue eyes that had black mascara on. A big silver and black gemmed crown was on her head but it was fairly small. She also had a weird spiked neck brace but it was actually punk jewlery. She had a big black gem that was the size of her thumb. Then that went on her middle finger. Then the smallest black ring went on her pinkey. Light pink lipstick, white blush, and no eye shadow. Overall, she looked like a goth baby doll.

Claire glared at Ann. Karen just looked away and Ann was smiling like crazy. Ann put her hands together and sighed in relief.

"Claire! You put the word 'Gore' in Gorgeous!" Ann said happily. Color drained from Claire face. Karen sweatdropped.

"Overall, you look... **'_GORE_'GEOUS**!" Ann said emphasizing the word gore. Claire twitched. Karen laughed nervously. "You gotta admit that was a pretty good pun." Karen lied nervously. Claire glared at her too. "I'll be mad at you too. You MADE this outfit." Claire said and then. She faced Ann.

"And why am I wearing this outfit anyway?" Claire asked. Ann didn't want to say her plan but then thought about something.

"I wanna change your style of clothing! Yours are all worn out and ugly." Ann said in disgust. Claire huffed.

"Of course! Because I'm a farmer, I'm supposed to have worn out and ugly clothes!!" Claire said angrily. Ann sighed heavily. "Hey! I just wanna prove that personalitles are always more important and better than apperances! I wanna prove you wrong! So I had the 5 bo-I mean people! That I wanna show you to! So don't you complain!" Ann said. Karen stood up. She was already out of her chair. She stretched and then grabbed on Claire's shoulder.

"Knowing Ann, you just gotta know somethings up. I'm coming with." Karen said. Claire sighed happily. Ann had a look of disturbance on her face. But she knew she couldn't do anything about it.

"Fine. You can come too. Here's the list of the places we gotta go." Ann handed the list to Claire and she and Karen looked at the list. It wasn't a long list though.

_**List of Places to Go**_

_1. Clinic  
__2. Church  
3. Chicken Farm  
4. Library  
5.Beach_

Claire was really confused why Ann would want to got to all those places. Karen on the other hand noticed something and realized something really important.

"Hey... all these places you find-" Karen was cut off by Ann who had already grabbed Claire's arm.

"Now let's go! No time to waste just standing here!" Ann said and dragged Claire out of the Inn before Karen could say anything else. Karen sighed, grabbed the list and she grabbed a notebook and pencil. Then followed after them looking at the first thing on the list.

-_Clinic_-

"Elli. Please hand me that black medicine bottle on the top shelf of the cabinet. And please don't drop it. It's our last." Doctor said to Elli. Elli nodded and went to the cabinets and looked for the medicine bottle. At the same time, Ann barged in with Claire panting behind. The Doctor heard the noise and became slightly agrivated. He went out of his office to see what was the matter.

"Please stop making too much noise in this Clinic. It disturbs us greatly." Doctor said with a stern look. Ann sighed and then started to say something until the Doctor said something.

"Can you and your friend leave this place?" Doctor said. Claire came into the scene and finally showed her face. The Doctor had a look of surprise but he didn't hide it. It was too hard to hide that expression. Ann smirked. Elli came back to the Doctor with the black medicine bottle in hand.

"Excuse me Doctor, I got you the medicine bottle you asked for." Elli said. Ann waved to her "Hey Elli." Elli looked at Ann happily. "Hello Ann." Elli said. She then turned to Claire. She stopped suddenly and her mouth was a bit agape. Her hands slipped and the medicine bottle dropped making a big mess on the floor.

"C-claire?! What are you wear- You do know what you're wearing right?" Elli asked surprised. Claire sighed. But nodded nevertheless. Ann patted her back proudly. "Ain't she a beaut'?" Ann asked. Elli looked confused.

"Are you asking me if she's beautiful?" Elli asked unsurely. Ann nodded happily and faced the Doctor. "He also needs to tell me what he thinks too." Ann said. He was still speechless which made Claire sweatdropped.

"I don't think me dressing like this is surprising!" Claire said embarassingly. Ann patted her hand. "Aww, you'll get used to it. Right now we go to another place!" Ann said and grabbed her wrist. Claire stopped her. "I thought you wanted them to say their opinion!" Claire said. Ann nodded. "I paid Karen to do that. And make that outfit. So let keep on moving!" Ann said and dragged her out. Elli and the Doctor sweatdropped still shocked of what they saw. They looked at eachother.

Karen came in tired and exhausted. She grabbed her notebook and pencil.

"Tell me your reactions and please say it slowly. I don't want a cramp. Or an ear sore or be deaf." Karen said. She looked at Elli.

"Um...I'm a bit speechless." Elli said. Karen wrote it down. Then she looked at the Doctor. "And what about you?" Karen asked. He stood there and then...

"ELLI! YOU NEED TO BE MORE CAREFUL! THAT MEDICINE IS ONE OF A KIND! AND NOW WE HAVE TO GET ANOTHER ONE!" The Doctor yelled at Elli. Karen cover her ears and Elli winced.

"I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT AN EAR SORE! OR BE DEAF!" Karen yelled angrily at him. Elli winced in pain again.

-_Church_-

"I'll be out for a few minutes now Cliff. Do you think you can handle it if anyone comes by?" Carter asked. Cliff nodded. "I don't have to worry because most people don't come to the church." Cliff said simply. Carter smiled. "Well, you never know. I'll be out for a while so don't worry." Then he went to the back door and closed the door behind him. While Cliff was about to have some peace and quiet, Ann came charging in.

"HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL-" Ann said loudly and then went near Cliff. "-o" Ann said. Cliff got up shyly and then had the courage to say,

"Please no cursing in this church. The Harvest Goddess is watching." Cliff said. Ann sweatdropped. Claire came in and Cliff saw her. Ann saw this and said, "Oh yeah! Do you like her attire? She made it herself! She's gonna be wearing this from now on! What do you think? Pretty sweet?" Ann said. Cliff just stuttered. Claire went over to Ann.

"Please Ann. Do you think he's actually going to like it?" Claire asked her agrivated. A voice cut off Ann's.

"I like it." Cliff said simply and looked away when Ann and Claire looked at him. "Seriously?!" Ann asked. Cliff turned around and nodded shyly. "Yeah...I do. She still looks like the Claire I l-" Cliff stopped and blushed. Claire looked at him curiously. "You? The Claire you?" Claire asked. Cliff looked embarassed but he faced Claire. "I think you look...stunning." Cliff said. Claire looked really happy and appreciated.

"Cliff..." Claire said softly. She slowly lifted her arms and it started to embrace Cliff's head slowly. Her arms finally made it around his head and Claire hugged him softly. Cliff blushed madly. "Claire..." Cliff said softly. Ann pouted sadly. "I wish I brung my video camera!" Ann whined quietly. Then suddenly Claire's grip went really tight.

Claire hugged his head tightly and she swung his head around. "You are just the sweetest! I can't believe you're so good to me!!" Claire said happily. Cliff was having trouble breathing. "Claire-ciuh-let-g-go!" Cliff said gasping for air but apperantly Claire couldn't here him and she was still swinging him madly. Ann twitched.

"Curse the day I had to forget my video camera." Ann muttered. That time Carter came out with his closed eyes and saw Cliff choking from Claire's grasp. He chuckled quietly and then said fron the far end of the room, "I think Cliff has enough Claire. I don't think he'd what to die yet and in a church." Carter said.

Claire heard Carter and let him go. Cliff was coughing a bit and then he started panting. Carter smiled. Ann sighed heavily seeing the fun was over. Claire smiled nevously.

"Oh sorry about that." Claire said. Carter nodded and noticed something with his always CLOSED eyes. "Claire, there something different about you. Did you change your hair?" Carter said. Claire and Ann sweatdropped. "She did more than change her hairstyle." Ann said helping up Cliff. Carter nodded. Claire looked confusingly at Carter. She remembered what he had said earlier.

"Why don't you wanna die at a church?" Claire asked. Carter pointed up one finger. He opened his mouth and-. Ann quickly took the chance and dragged Claire out of the church. Claire started to protest. "Why are you dragging me somewhere else?! Carter was going to tell me something." Claire said. Ann started to run out faster.

"Knowing that guy, he's bound to FINISH that story and I doubt it was gonna be a short story anyway." Ann said as she ran out as quickly as possible.

-_20 minutes later_-

"-and seeing this is the most holy place anywhere, you can not absolutely die at a holy place. So you can NEVER die at churches." Carter finished and then he looked around.

"Where did those two go?" Carter asked. Then Karen barged in and then started to go to Cliff. He almost fell in surprise.

"Hey Cliff! What was your reaction to all of this?" Karen asked. Cliff looked away a little.

"She's still pretty in my eyes. I don't really care how she dresses but she's the same Claire we all love and know." Cliff said. Karen smirked. "Don't tell me you're ALREADY in love with her!" Karen said smirking. Cliff blushed and shook his head furiously.

"W-why don't I go get you a snack?" Cliff said nervously and rushed out in the back. "You know he isn't coming back." Carter said. Karen sweatdropped. "Yeah. I had a feeling." Karen said.

-_Chicken Farm_-

"Ann! No! You can't make me!" Claire protested. Claire had her hands clunged to the door arc. Ann was trying to push her in. "Yes I can! And I will!" Ann yelled. She started to shove her way. Then she stopped knowing this won't be easy.

She walked away. Claire smirked and took her hands off the door arc. She jumped in that stuffy dress and cheered. "Yay! I won!" Claire said happily. Just then, Ann made a quick U-turn and charged straight towards Claire. Claire was too busy cheering to notice Ann was charging towards her and Rick was right behind her. Annn charged and she made Claire almsot fly in the air! Rick saw this and caught her well, she fell on him and Rick broke her fall.

Claire rubbed her head and she looked at Ann angrily. "Don't ever do that again!" Claire said. Ann tapped her chin. "I don't think _he'll_ ever want you to do _that_ again either." Ann said to Claire pointing at the dizzy Rick on the ground. Claire quickly got off and started to help him up.

"Rick! Get ahold of yourself!" Claire said. Rick was still dizzy. Claire shook him more hardly. "Rick! Rick!" Claire yelled out to him. He didn't do anything else. Claire glared at Ann. "You see what you did?" Claire said to her. Ann scoffed. "At least I wasn't the one who fell on him!" Ann said.

"That was your fault! You ran into me!" Claire yelled at her.

"I wouldn't have done that if you just went in without whining!" Ann yelled back. Claire huffed.

"I told you I didn't WANT to go!" Claire protested.

"You had to! I wanted Rick to see you in this! He was one of the best people I choose!" Ann said back.

"You wanted him?! Why?! You almost barely know him!" Claire yelled at her.

"I do! He's Rick! Guy, 5 foot 2! Sandy hair! Runs a chicken farm! Loves chickens, has a sister and mother. Wears glasses for far sight. Age of 18. Romantic Relationship with Karen ONCE. And has the tendency to overreact seeing a dying chicken or a beautiful girl." Ann said. Claire was surprised.

"I would be very surprised if I didn't think that it was stalkingly creepy!" Claire said. Rick then started moan and move a little. Claire held onto his shoulder so he could sit up right. Rick opened his eyes and saw Claire's face only inches away and he blushed like no tommorow. She hugged him tightly too.

"Oh! I'm sorry I fell on you! Part of it was my fault but it's mine too!" Claire said. Claire let go and Rick saw what she was wearing which shocked him greatly.

"Wha-wha...What are you wearing?!" Rick asked shocked. Claire looked at her outfit. "Oh. I wanted to have a new wardrobe. What do you think?" Claire asked. Rick stuttered quite a bit and was really speechless of what to say. Claire waited patiently while Ann tapped her foot in annoyance and was beginning to grow impatient.

"Um...I think...goth." Rick answered. Ann and Claire sweatdropped. '_All he had to say was goth?!_' Ann and Claire thought. Rick was embarassed of the silence so then he became too embarassed so he said something else.

"Ah! You'll scare the chickens away! You gotta leave now!" Rick said angrily. Claire was in shock. "B-B-but!" Claire was cut off by Ann.

"Come on Claire! Let's go before the Chicken Man decides to make out with one of his chickens." Ann said a little angry and annoyed. Claire followed Ann out and then headed somewhere else. They shut the door behind them with a loud **BOOM**. Rick sighed heavily. "Oh Goddess what have I done?" Rick muttered and Karen came in and then panted.

"Okay. Wait until I catch my breath." Karen said tired and panting heavily.

"What are you here for Karen?" Rick asked politely. Karen looked at him with a sour look on her face.

"Not here to get back with you. That's for sure." Karen said cruelly. Rick's face fell a little. She took out her notepad and pencil. "So what was you reaction to Claire's new wardrobe?" Karen asked. Rick had his head a little down.

"I thought she was a goth unlike her regular self. I wonder what made her change though." Rick said. Karen wrote it down. "Alright. Gotta go." Karen said and she ran out of here. Rick just looked where Claire and Karen stood before. He sighed heavily.

"You know you're never gonna get girls like that. You're too chicken lovey." Popuri said who just came from out of the kitchen. Rick sighed.

"Please don't tease me. I'm going back to bed." Rick said trotting up the stairs. "It's only 2." Popuri said confused. Then there was just silence. Popuri huffed. "Jerk." She muttered unger her breath and went back into the kitchen.

-_Library_-

Gray read quietly and Mary started to go up to the 2 story library.

"I need to go upstairs for a minute. I f you need help, please call me." Mary said to Gray. Gray just nodded and went back to reading his book. Mary smiled and went up the stairs. Gray spent a few minutes reading the book and then he sighed. He stretched and he went up to go get another book. Then suddenly the door slammed open and Claire was pushed in first and then she fell on the floor. Ann came in next and started to pant. Claire looked up and saw a hand. She even looked even more up and she saw Gray.

"Oh! Thank you!" Claire said happily and accepted it. She got pulled up. and she slipped on a ribbon that was tied to her knee. Then both Gray and Claire fell on the floor and Claire's chest was covering Gray's sight. Claire laid still because her head hit the hard floor. Ann went over hearing a big clunk. She put her hand on Claire's back. Then she shook her gently.

"Claire...wake up." Ann said softly. She was a bit angrier. She grabbed the cloth of Claire's dress and then shook her recklessly.

"WAKE UP CLAIRE!!" Ann yelled on top of her lungs. She looked at Gray who was still under Claire. He was wincing that he had hit the floor too hard to his head. Ann grabbed on his ear.

"DO SOMETHING GRAY!!" Ann yelled in his ear. That made him jump and Claire was in his arms still unconicious. Gray blushed when he remembered that her chest was in front of his face. And now he was blushing that htey were this close together.

"Gray, sit Claire up." He did as he was told. Ann went near Claire's face and she stayed perfectly still. Then Ann slowly reached her hands to touch Claire's face. She slowly lifted up her hands and... Ann started to slap Claire's face recklessly. Which made Gray surpried and a bit shocked at first.

"WAKE-UP-CLAIRE-YOU-ARE-CRUSHING-A-GUY-NOW-WAKE-UP-WAKE-UP-WAKE-UP-WAKE-UP-WAKE-UP-WAKE-UP-**_WAKE_**-**UP**!!" Ann waked up Claire which was not surprising. She winced and rubbed her cheeks. "Ann...did you have to slap me 20 times?" Claire asked rubbing her cheeks. She got up off of Gray's lap and then stood up.

Gray stood up and so did Ann. Mary came quickly down stairs. She held 20 books and Gray came over to help her out. He took 14 of her books and put them on the table. And Mary kindly thanked him and held on to 1 book. Then she greeted Ann and Claire.

"Hello welcome to the library." Mary greeted. She looked at Ann and fixed her glasses. "Please don't yell in the library Ann. How many times did I tell you?" Ann smiled sheepishly.

"68. Now makes 69." Ann said. Then Mary looked at Claire. She had her eyes widened a little. She cleaned her glasses again. She still saw the same thing.

"C-claire! Why are you dressed like a Lolita Girl?!" Mary said surprisingly. Ann, Gray and especially Claire the most got really confused. "Um... what's a Lolita?" Claire asked. Mary was too stunned to answer so Ann stepped in.

"I'll look for the dictionary!" Ann exclaimed and went to the bookshelves and inspected every title. It took a little too long so she grabbed every book and read it's cover.

"Way to Farm. No." She looked at it and chucked it behind her. Claire quickly grabbed the book. She looked at it and smiled. "Hey! I thought I lost this book!" Claire said happily.

"Ultimate Blacksmithing. Not it." She chucked the book again and Gray caught it. "Gramps needed this!" Gray exclaimed.

"How to Knit. Who needs to knit?!" Ann chucked it again and Mary caught it clumsily. "Ann!" Mary said a little worried.

"The Distinction Between _pi_ and Pie. What?" Ann chucked the book and it hit Gray's head, it bounced off and Claire caught it. "You alright Gray?!" Claire said worried. Gray winced and nodded.

"3 Little Pigs. Why are baby books here?" Ann chucked it again and it seemed to hit Gray again bounced off and Mary caught it. "Please Ann don't throw the books!" Mary said.

"The World of Amazing Physics and Science Discovered in the Years before Civilation was Discovered-What kind of title is this?" Ann said annoyed and chucked it again hitting Gray the 3rd time. "Hey watch where you're chucking things!" Gray said annoyed.

"How to Make Sculptures using Bacon! I've been looking for this!" Ann said and put it gently on the table.

"Dictionary! Here it is." Ann said happily. She looked through it and looked for Lolita. Claire on the other hand was talking to Gray and Mary. "Hmm? Is it really creepy?" Claire asked. Mary and Gray nodded slightly. "It's really unlike you." Gray said. Claire pouted. "I don't look any cute?" Claire said sadly. Gray waved his hands in protest.

"NoNo! You look great! Stunning! Shocking really." Gray said. Claire smiled and giggled. "Relax, Relax. You don't have to lie." Claire said jokingly. Gray rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't quite lie. You do look...beautiful..." Gray said. Claire looked at him and then smiled. "You're so thoughtful! Thanks!" Claire said happily. Gray's cheeks turned a pinkish color. Claire and Mary giggled. "Claire, why exactly are you wearing that?" Mary asked.

Claire went over to Mary and whispered in her ear, "Ann made me but I don't know what she might be planning though...Something mysterious." Claire said suspiciously. Mary nodded.

"I see." Mary said. She smiled sudddenly. "Make sure you don't give in to most of her plans. You do that quite a few times." Mary said. Claire had a confused look. "I do?" Claire asked.

"I got it!" Ann yelled out and went over to Claire and whispered in her ear. Claire turned surprised. She looked at Mary in shock. "I really look like a cute little girl that didn't even hit puberty?" Claire said in surprise. Gray was in confusment. Ann stiffled a giggle and Claire was in shock. Mary just sweatdropped.

"Well, girls who dress up in Lolita Fashion, you mostly look like a cute young girl." Mary said smartly. "That didn't hit puberty?" Ann finished. Mary nodded. Karen barged in and went quickly to Gray. But she already saw Ann and Claire so Ann quickly dragged Claire out of here.

"Ann! Where are we going?" Claire asked confusingly. Ann just smiled nervously. "Just out for a walk at the beach. Don't worry." Ann said and dragged her to the Beach. They shut the door.

"Alright. What was your reaction?" Karen asked. Gray was really confused. "I'm just shocked but surprised." Gray said. Karen quickly wrote it down. "I think she looked great." Mary said. Karen also wrote it down. "Uh, huh. And did she look great?" Karen asked. Gray blushed a little but kept quiet. Karen wrote something down.

"I'll write that as undetermined." Karen said. Gray blushed a little and Mary giggled. She sighed.

"I'm off!" Karen announced and then she left quickly. Gray and Mary stood there quietly. Mary turned to her side and faced Gray. "Should I ask why you were on top of Claire from before?" Mary asked. Gray blushed a little.

"Shouldn't it be '_over_ Claire'?" Gray asked. Mary turned shocked. "So it did happen!" Mary said surprised. He quickly shook his head. "N-no! I was_ under _her!" Gray said. Mary put a hand over her mouth in shock.

"U-under?!" Mary said shockingly. She turned to her side trying not to face him. "Oh Goddess." Mary said. Gray blushed a little.

"That's not how it is at all!" Gray exclaimed.

-_Beach_-

"Wow! Goth Chick!" Kai exclaimed. Claire widened her eyes a bit and Ann shook her head.

"Was that supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing?" Claire asked questioningly. Kai put his hand over Claire's hand. "Trust me. It's a good thing." Kai said. Claire smiled happily. "Finally! Someone who actually says what they think of it!" Claire said happily. Kai turned a bit confused. Ann came over and took a seat next to Claire. She sighed suddenly.

"Hey, you complimented a woman. Great job." Ann said sarcastically. Kai started to frown.

"But you were the only one who actually didn't lie or anything to impress her. So I give you 4 stars." Kai smiled a bit and Claire started to clap.

"Coming form Ann, that's an accomplishment!" Claire said happily. Kai sweatdropped but still smiled. Claire saw this and looked at him. "Why are you smiling like crazy Kai?" Claire asked. Kai looked at her. "An accomplishment is always a great thing so I'm happy. That's why I'm smiling." Kai said. Then he smiled at her. Then for some reason, Claire started to get a hint of a pinkish color spreading on her cheeks. Ann noticed this.

"So. Would you care to see Claire in these kind if outfits?" Ann asked. Kai thought a moment. Then he nodded.

"Sure. I'd like to see Claire time to time. I don't mind really." Kai said. Claire got up and put her hands on the table. "You actually want me to dress up in these kind of outfits!?" Claire asked clearly surprised. Kai nodded.

"Yeah. I'd love to see you get all dressed up. Besides, I'd be passing up an offer to hang out with a cute girl." Kai said trying to charm Claire. Which worked cause it seemed as if Claire's blush deepened a bit.

"So you're working your charms on sweet Claire? Aren't you?" Ann said annoyed. Kai looked at her and grinned.

"You don't want me to?" Kai asked. Ann had no answer. But then she smirked. "Just don't let me see you two start being lovey dovey. It makes me barf." Ann said. Claire stood up. "Hey!" Claire said pointing a finger at her accusingly.

"You have no right to say that! You're lovey dovey with Cliff! And some other people!" Claire said accusingly. Ann's face paled. She dragged Claire outside.

"Let's go!" Ann said unhappily and they went out. Karen went in awith her notepad again and looked at Kai. "What was your reaction?" Karen asked. Kai looked at her. "I thought she looked great. A cute looking Goth Chick." Kai said. Karen wrote it down.

"No, I don't wanna go on a date with you." Karen answered. Kai was in shock. "I never said that!" Kai exclaimed. She started to finish up writing.

"No, but I did see that look on your face." Karen said plainly. She grabbed her things. "I'm off!" Karen exclaimed and left. Kai was left alone and left thinking.

"I love all the girls here."

-_Ann's Inn Room_-

Claire already headed home and she took off that outfit as well. Then Ann started to go back to her inn room. It's night now and she had a bunch of papers she was gonna look for. She had her notes from Karen and she had a chart with guy's names on it. She looked through it.

_Doctor/_ X

_Cliff_/ O

_Rick_/ Undetermined - O

_Gray_/ O

_Kai_/ O + check

She looked over her list. And then looked at the notes. She decided to give Rick the OK as well. Then she looked it over and then nodded. She put it aside. She sighed heavily.

"Pretty good. Just wait until my next plan." Ann said. She closed her little folder and put it by her bedside. Then went to sleep.

--

_See if the guys have what it takes to say what they actually want to say to her. Also check if they really like Claire for the outside or the inside._

_1. Will have to use a totally different dress subject is not used to wearing .  
2. Have her shown to every guy bachelor in town.  
3. Have a person at take notes of their reactions.  
4. Nothing shall be known to the subject.  
5. If guy accepts her, praises her, or flirts with her, automatic OK.  
6. If guy rejects, gets off subject, or is disgusted, automatic NO.  
7. If guy is confused, shy, or acting different when girl around is Undetermined.  
8. Extra points if guy has done a superb job.  
9. A check if had done better than the rest.  
10. If plan is finished, go to Plan B._

_--_

"Plan B...Can't wait till I start planning that one out!" Ann said happily

* * *

Hope you all like it! This is just for fun and humor so please don't be too harsh on reviews. Hope you enjoy it. :)

-Kiminochi


	2. Plan B: Bash

Welcome to Ultimate Matchmaker. Thank you for the reviews for the previous chapter. They are greatly appreciated. Please enjoy Plan B and please review for this story. :) Enjoy.

* * *

**Plan B  
Number 63  
File 38**

**--Bash--**

"Uh...normally I'd **_love_** to come with you in your wacky adventures...but I'm pretty busy here on the farm, Ann. Maybe next time when I'm not busy?" Claire asked to Ann who had on a pleading puppy dog expression on.

"But, _please_?!" Ann pleaded. "I really need you for this! It's going to prove something!" Ann said beggingly. Claire sweatdropped and sighed.

"But I'm really busy. I can't just leave my farm now! I have to tend to my animals and plants! Then those stupid weeds have to be pulled out..." Claire said disgustingly. Ann pouted and she started to yell.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE!" Ann pleaded to Claire. Claire shook her head.

"I'm NOT, and I mean **NOT** going to go with you no matter what!" Claire angrily said to Ann.

"For me?" Ann said. Claire shook her head.

"For Karen?" Claire also shook her head.

"For Popuri? Elli? Mary?" Claire still shook her head.

"For May?" Ann asked. She still shook her head.

"Uh, Rick?"

"Eh, Kai?"

"Ah, Cliff?"

"Er, Doc?"

"Um, Gray?"

Claire's ears perked up after hearing one name. Ann noticed this and tried to remember which name she had said that made Claire pause for the moment. Then Claire turned to the side and Ann could right before she turned to the side, there was a pink blush on her face. Ann smirked. "F-fine. I'll do it." Claire muttered. Ann stood up and cheered. But then stopped. Then smirked again.

"So what made you change your mind? Wait, let me rephrase that. WHO made you change your mind?" Ann asked curiously and with a hint of enthusiasm in her voice. Claire blushed a bit deeper and faced Ann.

"I'm doing it for no one! Now let's go!" Claire said and went out of her farm and Ann traveling behind her.

"She's in denial..." Ann stated.

-_Woods_-

Ann had a happy and proud expression on. On the other hand Claire's facial expression was more different. It had just been paled, slightly disturbed and a really confused and weird look on her face. She gave Ann a are-you-seriously-for-real look and Ann replied with a smile and big nod. Then from behind a tree, Karen came out and looked to the left then the right and then walked towards Ann and Claire with a bat in her hands. She gave the bat to Claire.

"Don't ruin this bat. It's a really useful againest anything! I don't want you to ruin it." Karen said to Claire. She handed her the bat and then gave her a a thumbs up.

"But good luck! You'll need it for one of Ann's **_fun_** adventures again." Karen said sarcastically. Karen looked at the fruits on the floor. Karen then sweatdropped. "Trust me...you need the luck Claire." Karen whispered. Claire sweatdropped but nodded. "Thanks Karen." Claire whispered back. Karen nodded and stretched.

"As much as I'd like to stay, I have to look after the supermarket. My dad's got a super stomache ache again." Karen said and started to walk away. Then she turned her head sideways. "See you two later!" Karen yelled out to them as she waved. Claire waved back and said, "Bye Karen!" Ann had took the bat from out of Claire's hands. Which left Claire surprised and confused.

"Ann? Why did you take the bat away from me?" Claire asked as she watched Ann swing the bat a couple of times. Then she stopped. "I wanted to see if it works well." Ann said. She quickly took a swift swing at one of the fruits and then there was a big SQUASHing sound. Claire paled. Then Ann smiled happily and gave the bat back to Claire.

"Here ya go! It works perfectly!" Ann said happily. Claire still paled.

"That was a deadly swing..." Claire took the bat and looked at Ann in curiousity.

"Why am I here, Ann? To destroy fruit practice?" Claire asked. Ann sighed. She pointed at the squashed fruit. "See that watermelon?" Ann asked. Claire nodded viguriously. "How can you not see it after it's all splattered on the ground like **_that_**!?" Claire asked. She suddenly felt sorry for it.

"I suddenly feel sorry for that little fruit now..." Claire said. Ann laughed. "Then we won't have much of a problem now!" Ann said happily. Claire turned to her and looked at her curiously. "What are you talking about Ann?" Claire asked suspiciously. Ann smiled.

"Well, in this activity, all you're supposed to do is destroy the fruit you choose!" Ann said happily. She took of the red cloth that was covering the items under it. Claire sweatdropped. "This is..." Claire's voice trailed off. Ann just smiled.

There were 5 big fruit all lined up across from eachother but had a great amount of space between them. About 2 feet away from eachother. In order there was a Watermelon, Cantelope, Coconut, Durian, and a Pumpkin. Then with black magic marker, there were faces drawn on them which seemed like slightly familiar faces Claire had seen before. Then there were items that were placed on the fruit...and they all belonged to...

"Why are the stuff on these fruit? Like, Rick's white headband, Kai's purple bandana, the Doctor's silver head-thingy, Gray's UMA hat, and Cliff's-!...fake bird? And... why is there yellow lightning bolts on his head?" Claire asked. Ann looked at her. "I couldn't steal anything cause he doesn't have anything to wear like all those other guys. But I heard he used to carry a kind of bird. Then I thought it looked like Rick a for a while so I drew those, NON lightning bolts. So they AREN'T lightning bolts." Ann said unhappily.

Claire finally got it. "Ah I see. So you drew all those faces? Which are which though?" Claire asked. Ann walked towards the fruit. Then she told Claire to come over. Claire obeyed and Ann pointed to the Watermelon.

"See this watermelon with Doc's head-thing or whatever? This is the Doc." Ann said. His face was drawn in a specifically angry and strict expression. His mouth in a firm line and his eyebrows knotted together. Dots for eyes and black spikes drawn for hair. Claire sweatdropped.

"Why does the doctor have to be the watermelon though?" Claire said confusingly.

"Well, his big head reminds me of a watermelon. And you know the sentence, 'Why the long face?' He does that 'long face' all the time. So he's perfect as the watermelon!" Ann said happily. Claire laughed sheepishly. Ann pointed to the Cantelope.

"This Cantelope is Rick. See Rick's white headband?" His was an angry kind of look. His eyes in rage. His eyes were looking at the coconut next to him and his cheeks were painted in a red flushed color to express his anger. Claire sweatdropped.

"How can this be Rick? Why is he angry with that coconut?" Claire asked.

"He has a kind of circular face. And the fruit had the color of his hair. Almost. He's mad at that coconut because he really hates that coconut. Besides, don't you know who that coconut is? It's not that really hard to tell." Ann said as she pointed at the coconut.

"Well anyway, if you didn't know. This is Kai. With his purple bandana and such." Ann said. His eyes were totally weird in Claire's eyes. It was red hearts instead of the dotted ones like the others. And his mouth was open and it was drawn as if he was drooling... Claire sweatdropped alot.

"Uh...why did use Kai as the coconut? Won't it be hard to break?" Claire asked.

"Kai is stubborn and he's thickheaded. He's PERFECT for a coconut! And we'll use something more sharper than a bat! And yes. He's drooling and has those hearts as eyes because he sees something he likes. The player..." Ann said upset. Ann then shrugged it off and pointed to Durian.

"This is Cliff! The blonde streaks at the end of his hair! And that bird!" Ann said happily. It was a really lonely look on his face and a kind of distant expression. It was saddening. His mouth was a small straight line and he was looking down. Claire looked at Ann confusingly.

"This is..." Claire tilted her head. "Cliff?" Claire asked.

"Yeah! His spiked bangs reminded me of some sharp fruit! Pineapples won't work. So Using the durian was perfect in my opinion! It was pretty easy painting on the blonde streaks. And that bird...you could stick it anywhere since everything is so sharp." Ann pointed to the last fruit.

"This is Gray. His UMA hat and his weird facial expression is here." Ann stated. It was drawn with only one eye. The hat hid the place if the eye would have been drawn. He had a weird W shaped kind of mouth. Claire looked at Ann.

"He has a nice face, but why a pumpkin?" Claire asked confusingly.

"Since he IS carrot top, it's more fitting for him to be the pumpkin! See his overly emotionless and upset expression? That's like the perfect him! And I didn't want to wate my artistic skills on that other eye. So I just leaved it like that." Ann said.

Claire then asked Ann a question.

"How did you get all these foreign fruit? Did you specially order them before? And how did Doug react to them?" Claire asked. Ann laughed nervously.

"Ahaha...trust me...the hardest part was trying to sneak them away from my dad..." Ann said.

-_Flashback_-

_"Ann! I need you to...uh, what are you hiding under that cart?" Doug asked her daughter who was using all her might to get out of the Inn. Ann noticed that he was talking to her and stopped pulling._

_"Oh Dad! What a surprise! I never thought to expect you here!" Ann said. Doug looked at her with a confused expression._

_"I live here. I own this inn. And I work here." Doug said. Then he looked at his daughter concerningly. "You alright Ann? You're being a bit unusually weird today. What's wrong? Boy troubles?" Doug asked. Ann's face flushed with fury. "DAD!! How could you think I would have boy troubles?!" Ann said furiously. Doug sweatdropped._

_"Well, you've been hanging out with most of the Mineral Town boys. Even that Doctor. And usually he'd just tell you that you were a nuisance and would yell at you to leave." Doug said. Ann sweatdropped. "I think you're mistaking Doc for Saibara, dad." Ann said. Doug sweatdropped as well._

_"Oh right. But you've been really chumy with all those guys. And Claire too. She and you have been really close with all those guys..."Doug's voice trailed off. Ann's face paled._

_"Dad, you really think I'm going to date one of those guys? Then you must be crazy! I'm trying to make CLAIRE date one of the guys! Not me. And I wasn't EVER 'chumy' ith ANY of the guys!" Ann said with a disgusted look on her face. Doug got surprised then it turned to a normal expression._

_"Oh alright then. But you haven't answered my question yet. What's under the sheet?" Doug asked getting to the point. Ann slowly looked at her sheet that was covering her cart of foreign and exotic fruit. Ann paled. She quickly came up with an excuse._

_"Well! I can't actually say but...it'll be a great surprise!" Ann exclaimed. Doug looked at her in the eye. Ann felt as if she was shrinking through his glare. Then his expression turned into a happy and calm one._

_"Cool." was all Doug replied with. Ann sweatdropped._

_"C-cool? That's all you're gonna say to me?!" Ann asked. Doug nodded. Ann sweatdropped more and she pulled the cart out of the inn._

_"You're one weird dad, dad." Ann muttered._

_-Flashback Over-_

"Eh...never mind it wasn't that hard after all." Ann said. Ann quickly gave Claire the bat. Then she grabbed the pen and clipboard from the floor.

"Right! Now Claire. All you have to do is hit the fruit that makes you mad or angry or any fruit you hate basically. I'll be over here gving you pep talk." Ann said. Ann kneeled down behind the first fruit. Her head behind the Watermelon Doc. "I'll say a few things about the Doc and you give as many hits as you like. I'll count them so don't worry." Ann said. Ann put on a football helmet. Claire looked at her weirdly.

"I need protection." Ann simply said. She then held on the watermelon and started to make the watermelon move then she started to speak.

"Hey! It's me! The doc!" Ann mimicked. Claire was looking at the watermelon weirdly.

"I'm just a doc who has a good medical opinion of your safety and believes that you should be well treated under **_my_** care from now on." Ann mimicked again. Ann saw Claire's fists tighten on the bat.

"But it is my professional opinion that when I do take care of you, I will have to make a kind of medical solution I have made gathering random medical herbs on the floor, trees and bushes in the Mineral Town woods." Ann said. She peeked over and Claire was about to strike and Ann scurried away as quickly as she could. Then Claire hit the Doctor's watermelon head. While Ann counted the number of times she hit it.

"1...2...3. Only 3?" Ann asked. Claire stopped and nodded.

"Even though Doctor is a strict and annoyingly medical obssesed opinion...he does care alot about people. I can't hit him anymore than 3. It just doesn't feel right to me." Claire answered her. Claire sighed and looked at the watermelon. Ann sighed heavily and took the bat from Claire. "You barely made a scratch on the guy!" Ann said to her. Claire smiled sheepishly. Ann gave the bat back to Claire. Then she went behind Cantelope Rick.

"I love chickens, I love eggs, I love anything poultry-like!" Ann mimicked. Claire sweatdropped.

"In a world with chickens, chicks, ducks, eggs, Claire and NO Kai's allowed... It's the place I wanna be in!" Ann mimicked again. "Er, he doesn't say that... does he?" Claire asked.

"My love for chickens and Claire burns like the hot sun goddess who had taken a dip in the hottest boiling hotspring that have always been in the melting core of my heart like a thousands suns that have been in love with chickens for time to come!!" Ann exclaimed out. Claire paled and sweatdropped greatly. Ann stepped back and then let Claire hit the Rick the cantelope. But while she was about to hit it. She stopped a few inches away.

"Ah! I can't hit someone! Even if they are a fruit. And has an odd obsession over chickens...I just can't do it!" Claire said unhappily.

"Sure you can! You just have to hit it a couple of times! That's all! You know to get used to hitting them!" Ann said clearly shocked she couldn't even hit a stupid Rick fruit. "All the guys never had trouble doing this..." Ann muttered. Claire looked at Ann. "What? No trouble doing what?" Claire asked.

Ann rubbed the back of her head. She then laughed nervously.

"Well..." Ann's voice trailed off.

-_Flashback_-

_Doctor_

_"What good will it do If I do this exercise?" Doctor asked. Ann handed him the bat. Then the Doctor took it while Ann looked around in her head for an excuse._

_"Well one, it builds muscle! You need the tough muscles don't you?" Ann asked. Doctor looked at her with a stern face._

_"No." He plainly said. Ann sweatdropped._

_"Uh, then two! It'll help lessen tension most of the time! You're tense all the time so you can loosen up!" Ann exclaimed. He still looked at her with a strict and stern face on._

_"I'm never tense." Doctor replied with a scary expression put on again. Ann's spine shivered._

_"R-right! But then you have to-um..." Ann's voice trailed off. The Doctor was getting agrivated. "Look Ann. If I'm here just to fool around. I'm leaving. I have important doctor duties to do. And I don't have toime to fool around and play one of your little games." Doctor said as he started to take his leave. Ann now became agrivated as well now._

_"Hey! You come back her Doc! I'm doing this to help you with a stupid habit you always do! This is gonna change something now! So you better come back here!" Ann said angrily. Then the Doctor almost on cue, came back to Ann and he looked at her sternly._

_"What are you talking about my bad habit?" Docotr said darkly. Ann sweatdropped heavily._

_"You have a stupid bad habit! Now I'm going to help you! Now you in or not Doc?" Ann said angrily. Doc looked at her. Then he sighed and nodded slightly. Ann sighed heavily._

_"Good." Ann said and threw him the bat. Which the Doc had caught._

_"You'll need it for the experiment I'm working on." Ann said. Then she led him to the woods._

_. . ._

_Rick_

_"Why?" Rick asked. Ann sighed for the 12th time._

_"Because it'll finally make you into a man! So get your mind straight and come with me for your lesson!" An yelled at him and grabbed his wrist pulling him away from the poultry farm. But surprisingly his strnght was pretty strong. So he pulled back his wrist._

_"Why?" Rick asked. Ann sighed again. "All you've been doing was saying why?! Now just come with me! Whether you like it or not chicken boy!" Ann said angrily. He got on her bad side and now..._

_"If you don't agree with me, I'll tell Claire about-" Ann was stopped by Rick who was protesting. "Uh right! I'm coming!" Rick said in a forceful tone._

_. . ._

_Kai_

_"I'm not going on a date with you. And that's final." Ann said uninterested in his offer of a date. Kai sighed. But then started to smile._

_"But someday right?" Kai said as he winked at Ann flirtiously. Ann paled. Then she flicked his forehead. "You're not getting a date out of me. I'm here because I have something I need you to do alright?" Ann said. Kai put his thinking face on. Then he looked at Ann. And went closer to her looking at her straight in the eye._

_"Well what do you want me to do?" Kai asked Ann. Ann twitched and she pinched his nose. Then pushed him away from her and she quickly legt go of his nose. Kai rubbed his nose. Ann put her hands on her hips._

_"All I want you to do is crush, squash, mash, and possibly destroy a few stupidheads." Ann said. 'Oh come on. He has to buy it.' Ann thought._

_"Alright. But will, will I get out of it?" Kai asked. Ann sighed._

_"Fine. You'll get a hug from Mary, a kiss on the cheek from Elli, a peck on the lips from Karen, a date with Popuri, and a big surprise from Claire." Ann said in an annoyed tone. "What about you?" Kai asked. Ann punched his arm. HARD. Kai winced and rubbed his shoulder. "Hey! What was that for?!" Kai yelled out at her._

_"That's how I show affection." Ann rushed him. _

_"Now come on!"_

_. . ._

_Gray_

_"Tell me you will!" Ann exclaimed._

_"I won't!" Gray shouted out as loud. Ann put her hands on her hips. "Do what I say!" Ann yelled at him. Gray crossed his arms. "Why should I go with you?! I have work I need to do!" Gray yelled at her. Ann was getting agrivated. "This is just for a while! Now come on!" Ann said angrily. Gray growled._

_"Why should I have to do what you say?" Gray shouted back._

_"Cause, this will help you out and you'll actually feel better about it! And you get a few hits out of it!" Ann said to him. Gray seemed a bit interested._

_"What are you talking about?" Gray asked still angry with Ann. Ann sweatdropped._

_"All you have to do is hit a few things. It's fun, builds muscle, and makes you feel better. All it does is that. Is it THAT horrible you have to argue with me NOT doing it?" Ann asked. Gray had an embarassed look on his face. Then he tilted his hat down to hide his embarassed expression._

_"Er...fine. I''ll go." Gray finally replied. Ann sighed in relief. She grabbed his arm and led him to the woods._

_"Good. Now let's go!" Ann said impatiently._

_"Alright, Alright!"_

_. . ._

_Cliff_

_"Come on! Please? Pretty please?" Ann pleaded to Cliff. Cliff sighed softly._

_"I can't. I just got this job at the winery. And I'm really greatful to have it. So I can't goof off. I''m sorry Ann but can you try asking me later?" Cliff asked and he began picking the grapes from the vines again. Ann sighed._

_"Oh come on! Just one day! One day! That's all I need!" Ann begged. Cliff shook his head. Then he went back to picking the grapes again. Ann sighed. 'Time for drastic measures.' Ann thought. She grabbed onto Cliff's arm._

_"Please Cliff? Please?! I can't do this without you! Please! You're making me cry!" Ann said wailing. Cliff looked surprised._

_"A-ann!" Cliff said. Ann tugged on his sleeve._

_"Oh please! Oh please! Oh please!" Ann begged. Cliff looked a little uneasy. "Er...I'll..." Cliff's voice trailed off. Then he sighed._

_"Um alright. I'll go. I'll have to ask Duke and Manna." He left and went to the Aja Winery. Ann cheered silently._

_'Hook, Line, and Sinker.'_

_-End Flashback-_

"Then... they squashed every fruit I gave them..." Ann said. Then added in her head, "_Except for the fruit with Claire's face on..._' Ann looked at Claire hoping for some kind of happy expression. But there was only a shocked and angry expression. Ann quickly went towards Claire.

"Um...right. Well, let's start the squashing right?" Ann asked. Claire nodded. She went towards the fruit again. Ann was pretty shocked at her answer. '_No hesitation and she just agreed automatically..._' Ann thought. She shrugged it off and then went behind of Kai the Coconuthead. Then she remembered something and popped up from behind the coconut.

"Oh Claire, you still haven't-" Ann was cut off by Claire.

"**HIIIIIIIII-YAAAAAAAAA!!**" Claire yelled out and she started to hit the coconut. Ann's eyes widened open and she got out of the way as quickly as she could. Claire hit it but there was no crack or spliting sound. Ann sighed heavily in relief. Then she glared at Claire.

"I WASN'T ready!" Ann said angrily. Claire looked at her surprisingly and then laughed nervously.

"Oh right. Sorry about that Ann.." Claire said. Ann sighed then finished her sentence before. "Anyway, You didn't hit the Rick the Cantelope yet. I was telling you to do it but instead you decided to pound on Kai the Coconut." Ann said as she got up and dusted the dirt of her pants.

"Right, so without furthur ad-" Ann was cut of by Claire who was starting to hit the cantelope. Claire started to hit it a few more times. Then stopped. She looked at Ann curiously.

"Did you say something Ann?" Claire asked. Ann sweatdropped. "Nope...nevermind." Claire shrugged and she started to hit the cantelope a few more times. Ann went behind the coconut now. "Right, now Claire. I'll still say things and you'll hit them as much as you'd like alright?" Ann said happily. Claire nodded.

"Hey baby! Nice day today isn't it? Really hot! But it isn't as hot as you. Wink." Ann said. Claire sweatdropped. "Wink?" Claire asked. Ann nodded. "Yeah to give that dramatic feel of a real wink." Ann answered. Claire sweatdropped again. "O-okay..." Claire said.

"Is your dad a policeman? Cause it's illiegal to be this **_fine_**! You should be locked up in chains to hide you fineness behind bars! You're the mama of all things fine!" Ann mimicked.

"Babe, let me just say...you just look damn hot tonight! No other words needed!" Ann mimicked again. Claire's mouth was agape. "Wha...does he actually say all those things?" Claire said not believing it. Ann shrugged. "Could be a possibility. I wouldn't know." Ann said. She got up and moved 6 feet away from the coconut. "Now hit him with all your might Claire!" Ann encouraged her. Claire nodded and started to hit the coconut. Ann's eyes widened after Claire was done.

"3? Only 3? You gave Rick and Doc 3 hits too!" Ann said shocked and surprised. Claire panted.

"Well, huff...I know Kai is a real good person. He'd never be that much of a player. I don't actually think he's a person who should get more than 3 hits." Claire explained. She rested on a stump. Ann sighed and wrote down the number on her clipboard. "Okay. All we have is Gray and Cliff."You up for it Claire?" Ann asked. Claire weakly gave Ann the thumbs up.

"Almost done resting!" Claire said. She got up and then she went to the pumpkin. Ann quickly went behind the pumpkin.

"Why don't you leave me alone? I'm better off without someone trailing behind me for the rest of my life. So just go away alright?" Ann mimicked. Claire's face fell a little.

"I like this hat. Why are you even asking? Mind your own buisness and get away from me." Ann said.

"Just shut up and leave me alone. I don't even know why you even try in the first place. Can't you see that you were never WANTED in the first place?! So do me a favor and dissapear and go somewhere else than bother me." Ann mimicked again. Claire looked at the pumpkin and headed towards it. She went face to pumpkin face and she held on to the bat tightly. Ann was backed awayabout 3 feet away.

"Ann, I can't hit someone like Gray. I know he's like this telling everyone to leave and stay out of his life but, he's still a sweet guy. I just can't hit him." Claire said sadly.

Ann went to Claire and then patted her her shoulder.

"Then do you wanna hit him a little?" Ann asked. Claire glared at her. "I just told you I wasn't gonna." Claire said. Ann sighed heavily. "Aww..." Ann muttered. "But a fewhits isn't that bad..." Claire said quietly. Ann got up and nodded happily. "Right! That's the spirit! Hit him how much you'd like!" Ann said happily. Claire nodded and started to hit the Gray Pumpkin. Ann sweatdropped again after Claire stopped.

"3 again?! You just stop at 3 for all of them!" Ann said angrily. Claire smiled sheepishly. Ann sighed. "Well at least you did hit him." She went behind the durican. She held up a thumbs up for Claire behind the durican.

"Go Claire! This time, give it your best shot!" Ann said encouragingly. Ann started to clear her throat.

"Um...I'm a...is there anything on my face?" Ann said. Claire sweatdropped and laughed nervously.

"Er...I know this is just our first meeting but...o-oh! N-nice shoes." Ann mimicked.

"Um...er...ah...uh...eh...w-what were we talking about?" Ann said. Claire sweatdropped and Claire's face fell. "Ann, you're making it hard to hit him you know..." Claire said.

Ann went over to Claire. "Well, his shyness is a bad thing! Straighten him up! Make him be the man he never was!" Ann said happily. Claire looked at her uneasily. "Well...alright..."Claire muttered and then started to hit him. And again, Ann was very unimpressed.

"Only 3?! And not just any 3 hits! Wimpy, suckish, and not forceful 3 hits!" Ann yelled at Claire. Claire smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Ann but I just can't hit guys. Cliff...he's shy and quiet and not sociable, but he's like the same as Gray. He's a sweet person on the inside. That's why I couldn't hit him so much." Claire said. Ann looked at her and sighed.

"Some day... SOME DAY...you're going to regret saying those words and actually hit them more than 3 times." Ann said. She regained her composture and looked at Claire happily. "Let's go to the Inn! I'll get my dad to give us free lunch again!" Ann said happily. Claire nodded viguriously.

"Yeah Yeah!" Claire cheered happily. But then sweatdropped. "But don't go to far alright?" Claire said. Ann nodded.

"Yeah, alright. All I need is duct tape, rope, and a baby picture of him at 1. And it has to be a goofy, silly embarassing one." Ann said. Claire sweatdropped and paled. Ann laughed. "Just kidding! I would never do that!" Claire sighed in relief. "That's good..." Claire said.

'_But a baby picture of Rick, Doc, Kai, Cliff, or Gray would be a great idea... Nah, save it for next plan._' Ann thought.

-_Ann's Inn Room_-

Ann sighed and wrote everthing down that happened today. She then stopped and closed it. She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"God. This is almost making me crazy." Ann muttered. She tried remmebering what happened to the boy's bashing.

-_Flashback_-

_Doctor_

_"I will not hit her." Doctor replied. Ann's mouth dropped open._

_"Not even ONCE?! Okay then. Answer me one question why you're not hitting her." Ann said. The Doctor faced her with a serious expression on._

_"What is the question?" Docotr asked. Ann looked at him straight in the eye._

_"Why aren't you going to hit her? Because you don't wanna cause inflicting pain on her beacuse you're a doctor? Or because you can't bear to see her hurt because you like her?" Ann asked curiously. The doctor was caught off guard but he remained his composture quickly after he was caught off guard. He put his hand over his mouth and he cleared his throat._

_"It's both...excluding the liking her part." The Doctor said and he quickly changed the subject._

_"I need to leave now. I have to tend to the other patients." The doctor said and he went off. Ann sighed._

_"Huh...that guy. He cares too much about his patient's issues than his love issues."_

_Rick_

_"I'm not sure it's right to hit her. She never did anything bad to me..." Rick said. Ann looked at him._

_"So that means, you're NEVER going to hit her?" Ann asked. Rick nodded. Ann smirked and quickly hid it with a smile. "Aww! The poor poor, chicken lover is also a Claire lover! Oh, how sweet!" Ann said teasingly. Rick was in shock._

_"Wha-what do you mean p-poor?!" Rick said in surprise. Ann sweatdropped._

_"You're missing the BIG point here."_

_Kai_

_"I can't hit a girl! It's not in my nature." Kai said. Ann scoffed. "You hit on girls on the time. There's no difference." Ann said. Kai shook his head._

_"There's a total difference! You can't cause any pain on a girl when you hit on them!" Kai exclaimed._

_"Yeah, but you cause some sort of EMOTIONAL pain. But while hitting a girl, you cause PHYSICAL pain. So both ways there's pain. Not much of a difference." Ann said. Kai sighed. "But still, hitting Claire is something I'd never do. I can't bring myself to give her any pain." Kai said. Ann tapped her chin._

_"So what you're saying is that you care for her SO much, you won't DARE to hit her?" Ann asked. Kai nodded. Ann was clearly shocked and surprised._

_"Wow. I never thought that you were such a caring guy!" Ann said shocked._

_"So then I have a chance?" Kai asked curiously. Ann nodded._

_"Claire? Yep. Me? I don't think so."_

_Gray_

_"I won't hit Claire." Gray said determingly. Ann sighed heavily._

_"Oh come on! She's a fruit! A stinkin fruit! And you're not man enough to hit a girl? Let alone a fruit?!" Ann yelled to him. Gray sighed._

_"Look. I don't want to hurt Claire. Even if you're pretending she's a fruit, I still can't hit her." Gray said. Ann smirked but hid it with a scoff. "Don't tell me you're ALREADY in love with her!": Ann said in an unpleased manner. Gray tilted his hat down._

_"I HAVEN'T fallen in love with her!" Gray argued back. Ann looked at him curiosly._

_"Yet?" Ann asked. He tilted his hat down more._

_"You're such a stubborn mule." Gray muttered. Ann glared at him._

_"And you're such an insensitive blockhead." Ann muttered._

_Cliff_

_"Not you too!" Ann cried out. Cliff looked at her weirdly._

_"I never said anything." Cliff said. Ann sighed. "Well, I know how it goes. I ask you, if you're going to hit that fruit who's suppossed to be Claire, then you say no, then you give some stupid excuse but it's actually because you love Claire that you have to give such a lame excuse. Then we have an arguement and you deny that you like Claire and the conversation ends at that. I get it. I really do." Ann said sighing._

_Cliff looked at her confusingly._

_"A-alright then...so you didn't actually need me then?" Cliff asked sweatdropping._

_-End Flashback-_

Ann sighed heavily. "All the guys didn't even hit Claire and Claire DID hit all of them. But only 3 times for each of them." Ann muttered. Ann slapped her forehead. "Geez! All these guys are driving me crazy! There's not ONE person who actually stands out from the rest!" Ann said angrily. She plopped on her bed and then looked at her list.

_Doctor_/ O

_Cliff_/ O

_Rick_/ O

_Gray_/ O

_Kai_/ O

"I'd hate to say it, but they all passed. But next time...it won't be easy..." Ann muttered and she turned off her bedside lamp and slept.

--

_Understand Claire and guys on how much they like eachother using fruits and a big bat._

_1. Have fruits from Asia imported here.  
2. Keep fruit in a hidden sight. (Woods, forest, jungle)  
3. Use permanant marker to draw a specific face.  
4. Use specific items that resemble the person.  
5. Use your, borrowed, or stolen baseball bat.  
6. Automatic OK if guy refuses to hit girl.  
7. Automatic NO if guy actually hits girl.  
8. Extra points if guy has done a superb job.  
9. A check if had done better than the rest.  
10. If plan is finished, go to Plan C._

_--_

"I know I haven't done a good job on Plan B but Plan C...just wait and see!"

* * *

I'm really sorry for doing updates now! When I should've done this before. Sorry. I had many things I was doing and got really distracted. I was distracted writing this so that's why it wasn't the best in my opinion. Sorry about that. :( I still hope you liked it and Please review. :) Thanks for my reviewers.

**DiaDiamond95  
****Princessdarkfairy  
EightRedRoses  
SunshineGirlx3  
XxXTwilight-SinXxX  
Preminatly Lost In Thought**

Thank you. Hope you enjoyed. I'll be updating My New Story soon enough. :)

-Kiminochi


	3. Plan C: Coffee

Chapter 3 is here and I hope you really enjoy this chapter. :) I was terribly sick last week. So I wasn't able to do anything but rest. NOw I'm sick AGAIN! ugh! XP I had already made a Plan C before, but I was unhappy how it turned out. So I hope this chapter would be a good one. Please review and enjoy. Thank you. :D

* * *

**Plan C  
Number 49  
File 21**

**--Coffee**--

"Introducing my new one of a kind drink! It's gonna taste SOOO good and it has such amazing effects! It's called, Jittery n' Hypee!" Ann held up a cup full of dark and hot liquid which had a dark and bitter smell. Claire and Karen looked inside. Claire took a big whiff. Karen jabbed a finger in there and tasted it's contents.

"It's..." Claire stopped but then Karen finished it her sentence for her.

"Coffee." Karen said smacking her lips to get a taste of the bitterness again. Karen looked at Ann. "You know this is called Cuh-off-EE. Coffee has already been discovered. You can't say it's your creation." Karen said unimpressed. Ann rolled her eyes.

"Look, I made it. I think it's probably different from coffee! It's called Jittery n' Hypee you know!" Ann protested. "Changing the name isn't going to change a thing! It's still coffee!" Karen argued back. Claire popped in.

"Hey, let's have this fight later." Claire then faced Ann, "I don't know what you wanted me here, but is it important?" Claire asked. Ann nodded vigourously.

"Yeah yeah!" She ran over to the cloth covered table. She grabbed on the cloth and then looked at Karen and Claire happily. "Behold!" She paused for dramatic effect. Which made Claire sweatdrop and Karen to tap her foot in a impatient manner. Ann swiftly pulled off the cloth, which have hidden a pyramid of stacked coffee cups in an orderly neat manner. Claire's mouth agaped and Karen smacked her forehead with her palm.

"A-ann! Where'd you get all this coffee?!" Claire said in a shocked manner. Ann looked at Claire and grinned.

"Oh, I just made it. You like coffee? You can have it all. I don't want it. It's fine! No money, on the house! But do me a few favors to pay back for the coffee." Ann said in a rushed manner. Claire sweatdropped.

"Have...you been drinking coffee Ann?" Claire asked nervously. Ann bobbed her head a couple of times. "Yeah! I had to take a taste sample for every cup to see if it was fine enough to drink. I couldn't have a test subject cause my dad is worried that they would fire me and my dad for food poisioning and such." Ann said in a rushed manner again.

Claire sweatdropped some more. "Oh I see..." was Claire's only reply. Karen was on a chair on her tip toes trying to get the cup on the tippy top of the pyramid. Karen strectched out her fingers and moving her arm furthur to the cup.

"Karen! What are you doing?!" Ann said angrily. Karen didn't look away and still tried to reach out for the cup. Karen scoffed.

"Pfft! What does it look like I'm doing?! I'm getting coffee!" Karen said back angrily, stretching to grab it. Ann crossed her arms and scoffed back. "I knew that! I meant why try so hard to get THAT one!" Ann said pointing to the cup Karen was trying to get.

"I'd perfer the ones on top. If I grabbed one from the bottom of this mountain, you and little Claire would be BATHING in black coffee." Karen said. Ann grunted.

"This is Claire's coffee anyway. So you can't have any Kar-" Ann was cut off by the gesture Claire was doing to Karen. Claire had given Karen a cup of coffee, which Karen greatly appreciated. Karen laughed at Ann for being jinxed. Ann stuck out her tongue and grunted.

"Fine. But anyway, Claire, you gotta help me out with 5 deliveries." Ann demanded. Claire had on a confused expression.

"5? Why 5? Everytime I have to do you a favor, it's always 5..." Claire trailed off thinking ahead. Ann sweatdroppped. "Oh geez Claire, I just think 5 is just a great number! Don't you think so?" Ann asked. Claire put a finger on her chin thinking. "Well..." Claire started off.

"I think 5 sucks." Karen said and started to sip her coffee. Ann looked at Karen angrily. "Hey I never asked you! So I wouldn't be talking if I were you!" Ann yelled out to her. Karen had on a bored look on her face.

"Um...Ann...I...well..." Claire was stumbling over her words. Ann looked at her questioningly. "Yeah, what?" Ann asked. Claire twidled her fingers.

"Um...I should tell you what happened to me when I last drank coffee..." Claire muttered but Ann wasn't able to hear. "Say what? I can't hear, speak louder." Ann said straining to hear. Karen scoffed. "Hey, don't you think she doesn't know how to drink? Have you ever thought of that?" Karen asked rudely. Ann twitched.

"Of course! I thought about it! And she can totally handle it! Right Claire?!" Ann said as she glanced at the uneasy Claire.

"Uh well..." She was cut off by Ann. "See? She can totally handle it!" Ann said so happily. Claire was still so worried. "Oh uh Ann?" Claire asked.

Ann looked at Claire uninterested and in an impatient manner. "What Claire?!" Ann asked. Claire sweatdropped. "Well, uh, about the coffee..." Claire muttered. Ann covered her mouth. "Say no more! We'll let you start drinking it now! Let's go!" Ann grabbed ahold Claire's shoulders and pushed her into the back.

"Hurry your fat ass into the kitchen." Ann said glaring at Karen. Karen glared back.

"You move YOUR fat ass out of the way." Karen said while sipping her coffee. Ann glared at her. Then Ann pushed Claire in and Karen followed suit.

_-Kitchen-_

"Chuga, Chuga, Chuga, Chuga!" Ann chanted to the beat. Claire was in her seat wrapped around with rope on her hands and legs. She had been glued down as well. So it was pretty unescapable.

"ANN!" Claire was struggling in her seat. She kept tilting back and forth and left and right, fumbling every time the chair tilted on it's edge. Almost falling over everytime she moved the slightest inch of the edge.

"I told you not to move! You'll fall over and we'll have to get you up again and draw on your face." Ann said as she uncapped her marker again. Karen turned on her razor. "And if you move and fall 20 times, I'll have to shave an inch of your eyebrow." Karen said as she neared Claire.

Claire panicked and moved fiercely in her seat. "No! NO! **NO**!" Claire squirmed. Ann sweatdropped while Karen was sighing heavily.

"Chug 5 cups of coffee down and we won't do anything kay?" Ann said as she stuck a funnel in Claire's mouth. Claire tried to spit the tool out of her mouth. The funnel was to big to spit out.

"Relax...it's gonna be over before you know it." Ann said as she tipped the coffee into the funnel for Claire to drink. Claire did not open her mouth. So the coffee overflowed the funnel. Karen saw this and she stepped harshly on Claire's foot.

"OWW!" Claire winced in pain and she quickly gulped the whole funnel sized amount of coffee. Even for a few gulps, Claire became slightly dazed and drank on and on without hesitating or protests.

"Wow. She didn't even protest or say my death sentence." Ann said very surprised. Karen rolled her eyes.

"Whatever...now where is she supposed to go if she's all dazed like that?" Karen asked. Ann tapped her chin. Karen became enraged. "You mean you never THOUGHT about it?!" Karen asked angrily. Ann grunted.

"I did! I was planning...that...uh...YOU could lead her! I'll stalk in the shadows or something!" Ann exclaimed happy with her plan. Karen's face fell.

"You want ME, to babysit, HER?" Karen asked pointing at the coffee drunken Claire still drinking coffee though the funnel. Ann nodded. "Yeah, drunkies work well with other drunkies." Ann simply stated. Karen rolled her eyes. "Even if that is true, how will you force me to do this?" Karen asked uninterested in her reason to bribe her.

"Uh...I could...give you a discount...on wine?" Ann suggested. Karen crossed her arms. Ann grunted. "Fine. Uh...wine for free?" Ann asked.

Karen tapped her foot impatiently. Ann groaned. "Oh goddess...fine! wine, on the house! For... 3 weeks! Deal or no deal?!" Ann said growing impatient of Karen's greedy quality. Karen tapped her chin in thought and she held out her hand to Ann. "Yep deal." Ann sighed. "Goddess, finally." Ann muttered and they both shoke hands. They both released their grip and Ann dug into her pocket.

"Okay, since you're in charge of Claire, make sure she goes to these people and give them these items. Thankfully Zack has their orders in today. Claire just has to now deliver them." Ann said to Karen. Karen took a glance at the list. Something very familiar made her slightly curious and suspicious.

"You know this list...oh never mind. If I ask I'll be in most of your plans more than I intend to be." Karen said glumly. Ann smiled sheepishly.

-_20 minutes later-_

"So Claire, how are you feeling?" Ann's voice told to Claire. Claire dazily looked at her and smiled happily and with a big smiley grin.

"Annie!" Claire said happily and she jumped onto Ann happily. Ann kept still trying to remain her total balance. Ann twitched but maintained a smile to show to Claire. "Yes, what is it Claire?" Ann asked in a forced tone. "Ah..." She then quickly grinned.

"Call me Clairebear pwease Annie!" Claire said as her puppydog eyes became glossy, glittery and begging. Ann tried to look away.

"Um...okay, Clairebear?" Ann said very hesitant. Claire looked at her happily. "Yes Annie?" She said happily. Ann's eyes travled towards Karen. "Go with...Ren-Ren and do some chores for me kay?" Ann asked Claire. Her clueless face became more dazed and confused.

"Ren...Ren?" Claire asked. Ann sweatdropped but nodded. "Yeah...Ren-Ren is Ka-ren overrrrrrr... THERE." Claire's sleepy eyes traveled to Ann's finger who was pointing at Karen who was busily drinking her 4th cup of coffee.

"Now go get her Clairebear! Go! You can do it!" Ann cheered. Claire grinned again and ran over to Karen while she was yelling, "REN-REN!"

Karen was knocked over by a heavy weight which was Claire. Karen quickly got up pissed and angry. "Hey Claire! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Knocking me over like that?!" Karen said angrily. Claire was uneffected by Karen's yelling. "Ren-Ren! Your face turned red! How you do that?!" Claire said very amazed.

Karen's angry vein popped up. Ann came over and got Claire off of Karen. "Oh ahaha! Ren-Ren is funny ain't she Clairebear?" Ann said with forced laughter. Claire smiled. "Yea! Ren-Ren is cool! She changed colors! Pretty colors!" Claire said happily clapping. Ann sweatdropped.

"Uh...why don't you sit down on one of the table Clairebear?" Ann asked. Claire nodded.

"Kay, for you Annie!" Claire said as she zoomed to one of the tables. Karen then looked at Ann angrily. "Great. She turned into those little brats who has nothing to do but whine all day, be an obnoxious brat who can't make up their mind, and watch Barney and Dora the Explorer. Puh! What do you think I am?! A bratsitter?!" Karen said crushing the coffee cup under her deadly grip. Ann tried to calm her down.

"Hey just chill. It's just the caffeine working it's magic. It'll wear off in a few hours." Ann replied.

"Hey Annie! Ren-Ren!" Claire cried out. Karen and Ann looked at Claire... then their eyes turned into wide dinner plates. "Oh. GODDESS." Ann and Karen said at the same time. Claire had put the tables so far apart from eachother and she stood on the tables. She spinned and did one of those ballerina spins.

"Wee! It's fun! I'm dancing like a ballerina!" Claire exclaimed as she did pirouetted from table to table.

"Ooh! But then we can play leap frog!" Claire exclaimed as she jumped like a frog and jumped table from table again.

"Oh and!" Claire stopped mid sentence and she grabbed the tables and stacked them all together. Then she grabbed the rope she was tied with before and tied it on her waist. Then she tied the other end to the top table's leg.

"Bungee!!" Claire exclaimed and jumped off. Ann and Karen instantly freaked out.

"Claire!" Karen and Ann cried out. Then suddenly Claire had softly landed on the ground. Karen and Ann were really confused on what happened. She was supposed to go splat or bounce. So then they looked at her waist. There was no rope at all. She must have took it off when she was starting to jump off.

"Ahaha! Annie! Ren-Ren! You two got fooled! I tricked you!" She grinned and ran off upstairs. Ann and Karen paled. Karen looked at Ann doubtfully. Ann saw this and smiled sheepishly.

"A FEW hours? You better wish you've prayed for the goddess for your safety. Cause you'll be dead in my terms if this doesn't go well." Karen said as she left to get bribe Claire to do those chores. Ann was left and still smiling sheepishly.

"I'll keep that in mind..."

-_Town Square_-

"First..let's go deliver this pack of thermometers to the Doc. He'd really want his delivery more than the other guys." Karen said to Claire. Karen then looked over at Claire. But she wasn't there...

Karen whipped her head to her left. Then right. Then behind her. Karen then said in a very hushed tone, "Claire! Where are you?!" Karen walked over the area. "Claire! Come on out!"

"Ooh! Who are you talking to Karen?" A voice asked. Karen looked behind her and saw Popuri smiling happily at her. "Popuri! I'm so glad to actually see you! Help me find Claire! I know she's around here somewhere!" Karen said as she looked in the bushes. Popuri cocked her head.

"Uh... okay! So you guys are probably playing hide and seek right?" Popuri said happily. Karen sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah, yeah, we're playing that. Help me find her would ya?" Karen asked. Popuri became estatic. "Yeah! I'll help! I'm good at this game!" Popuri said excitingly as she started to search for Claire.

**A few minutes later passed but they still could not find her...**

"Where in the world is she?!" Karen said angrily. Popuri dusted her dress. "Hmm...she's good. Maybe we need to do the special call!" Popuri said happily. Karen looked at her in a way curiously and confused.

"There's a... call?" Karen asked. Popuri nodded. "Yep! It goes..." Popuri trailed off and she cleared her voice. She took in a deep breath and yelled out, "**Claire! OLI, OLI OXEN FREE! COME OUT, COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!"**

Karen looked at her like she was the craziest thing in the world. "That stupid call isn't going to work!" Karen said steamed and angry. Then suddenly Claire came out and pounced on Popuri.

"Poppie! You win!" Claire said happily and the both fell on the floor with a thud. Popuri smiled. "I'm good aren't I?" Popuri asked. Claire nodded happily. Karen angrily grabbed Claire by the shirt and dragged her to the hospital.

"We're GOING. Say goodbye to...POPPIE." Karen gritted out. Claire quickly whispered, "She's just cranky cause she's a sore loser." Claire said smiling. Popuri giggled. "Oh is that so?" she asked back. Claire nodded happily. Karen gripped her shirt tighter.

"LET'S **GO**!" Karen said angrily and the two went on to the hospital.

-_Hospital_-

"Thanks so much you two. The Doctor will be happy to see they all made it nice and safely." Elli said happily. Karen just said uh huh. While Claire smiled happily.

"You welcome Ellie! Can we visit TimTim?" Claire said cheerfully. Elli was taken aback.

"T-timTim?" Elli asked. Claire looked at her questioningly. "Um...you don't like TimTim? How about Timmy then?" Claire asked. Karen slapped her own forehead. and Elli sweatdropped but smiled. "No, no. It's fine. I never knew he let's you call him that." Elli said smiling. "Oh." Claire replied then she grinned.

"I'm gonna visit TimTim slash Timmy now! Thankies Ellie!" Claire said as she pranced into the Doctor's Office, and Karen followed in suit dragging her feet.

"Timmy! How's your day?" Claire asked. The doctor was quite taken back on how easily she called him 'Timmy'. "T-timmy?" the doctor said as he blushed a pink hue that wasn't even noticable.

"Yeah! Timmy! Or TimTim! I like calling you both!" Claire said smiling showing her little dimples at him. The Doctor cleared his throat in a professional manner and looked at her seriously. His blush already disappearing by the second.

"Anyway. Did you need a check up or examination?" The Doctor asked. Claire was kept in thought. "Um...no, I didn't come here for a check up..." Claire said looking around in his office. The Doctor looked at her questioningly. "So, why are you here if you did not need an examination?" The Dcotor asked.

"Easy! We wanted-" Claire was interrupted by Karen.

"Actually SHE wanted to visit you. I just have to babysit her and deliver a few things with her. And because it's **CLAIRE**, she doesn't need a reason to visit somebody." Karen said blandly as she pointed to the blonde. Claire stuck out her tongue happily and winking. "HeeHee. I just get all happy when I see you!" Claire said happily. This made the Doctor heat up. Claire giggled and Karen rolled her eyes.

"Let's GO. There's more stuff to deliver to people Claire...**bear. **Now say goodbye to...'Timmy'." Karen said. Claire pouted.

"Aww! But poor Timmy's gonna be lonwee!" Claire said pouting at Karen. "Can we stay Ren-Ren? Pwease?!" Claire said pleadingly. Karen groaned and massaged her temples. "Ugh. No. We have to go before it get's dark. So say byebye and hurry up with it!" Karen said agrivated Claire wouldn't give up with her begging and pleading.

Cliare's shoulders dropped and put on a sad face. "Aww... okay Ren-Ren." Claire said. She trotted to the Doctor and gave him a flashy smile. "ByeBye! Timmy! Pwease smile cause it looks nice on you! You look pretty with a smiles!" Claire grinned and gave the Doctor a peck on the cheek. She ran out and waved at him.

"Bye Timmy!" Claire yelled out. The Doctor still shocked with the kiss, waved back weakly. Claire smiled and she disappeared with Karen out of the hospital. The Doctor thought hard of what she said to him...

_"Pwease smile cause it looks nice on you! You look pretty with smiles!" _The doctor touched his cheek then shook off the thought.

"I don't look pretty...do I?"

_-Seaside Shack-_

"Yo! Your order of... spaghetti is here!" Kai announced to the whole shop. Only two pairs of eyes looked at him.

"You know it's only the two of us here. No need to yell in this empty lot." Karen muttered the last part to herself. Fortunately Kai didn't hear. Kai then put the plate of spaghetti down at Karen and Claire's table. Kai flashed his most flirtatious wink at Karen and Claire. Karen ignored it while Claire flashed him a wink of her own. Which shocked and interested Kai.

"Ooh! You're cute when you're shocked! Do it again!" Claire said clapping happily and was so easily amused. Karen slapped her forehead. Kai happily flashed her another smile and wink. Claire reapeated what he did. She gave him a flashy smile and gave him a tiny cute wink of hers. Kai chuckled and he sat down next to her, grabbed a piece of noddle and handed it to Claire. Claire was confused at first.

"You know, noodle bring people together." Kai said and he stuffed one end to his own mouth. Claire repeated the same as Kai did. Karen rolled her eyes on Claire's silly game of copy cat.

Claire ate a little of her noodle and her eyes lit up with happiness and joy. She jumped out of her seat and blushed in enjoyment.

"MUMMY!" Claire exclaimed happily. Kai bit his noodle, which made the noodle dangle out of Claire's mouth. "Mummy? I'm pretty sure you told me she was still back in the city Claire." Kai said as he settled down Claire back to her seat. Claire shook her head fiercely.

"Mo! I meant mit's mummy! Mit's mood Mai!" Claire said happily. Kai blinked then smiled. "Ahaha. Glad you like it. I was planning for you to enjoy it in _another_ way." Kai said as he winked at her again. Karen stuck out her tongue. "Oh barf." Karen said. Kai looked over at Karen and he grinned.

"Oh Karen! We couldn't forget about you!" Kai said happily, pulling her into a bearhug. Karen rolled her eyes and pushed him away. "I don't want my share of cheesy pickup lines." Karen said. Kai chuckled. Claire went over and flung herslef onto Kai.

"Kaipie! You should listen to Ren-Ren! She's tough!" Claire said. Kai looked at Claire. "Kaipie?" He asked pointing to himself. Then he pointed to Karen. "Ren-Ren?"

Claire nodded happily. She then pointed at herself. "You'll know me as!...as... what was my name again Ren-Ren?" Claire asked. Karen sighed. "I guess...Claire...bear.." Karen said sighing. Claire shot up in happiness. "Oh yeah! Clairebear! Call me Clairebear, Kaipie!" She kissed his cheek and got off of him. Suddenly a frying pan hit Kai on the head. Kai saw a hand on the handle and tried to look for the owner's hand, which was Karen.

"Yo, here's the frying pan you wanted." Karen said as she lifted the frying pan off his head and into his hands. She grabbed on Claire's shirt again and dragged her out. Claire waved and gave him a blow kiss and said one final thing to him. And it had to rhyme.

"ByeBye Cutiepie!"

_-Church-_

"What do we do here Ren-Ren?" Claire asked confused on what this place actually is. Karen grabbed Claire's wrist and dragged her more further to the front of the church, where Carter and Cliff were. Cater greeted them. Of course and Cliff just stayed silent.

"Yeah, so Carter, your...uh-" Karen glanced at the piece of paper. She squinted hard to see if she saw it correctly.

"Um...it says...PINKEY rings." Karen said unsurely. Karen handed it over to Cliff. He looked hesitant at first but read it. "Um...it looks like promise rings to me." Cliff said and he handed the paper to Carter. He read the paper and then said, "But I'm pretty sure I oredered the PURITY rings." Carter said. "Ooh let me see!" Claire said as she snatched the paper away from him.

Her face changed into a serious, then surprised, then confused, then shocked, then disgusted, then a happy one. Karen looked at her questioningly.

"So what do you think it says?" Karen asked. Claire touched the paper and pointed the word they were confused at.

"It looks like it says...puberty ring!" Claire said happily. Karen sweatdropped. Cliff just blinked. Cater had a suggesting look. "I'll need to order some rings. Your confusion on these words gave me some good ideas!" Carter said.

Claire was confused. "Hmm? How did we help?" said in her baby and childish voice. Carter smiled.

"Well, I only planned on getting purity rings! But after Karen had mistook them as PINKEY rings and Cliff said them as PROMISE rings, I want to get them! Before I never thought about any pinkey or promise rings... but I'm going to get them now that I know of it!" Carter said very happy about his situation. Claire blinked.

"Then what about puberty rings? Are you gonna do that one?" Claire asked. Karen sweatdropped. Cliff was looking for Carter's answer. Carter was very hesitant to answer. "I will be thinking about it. It sounds like a mighty fine idea though." Carter said gladly. Claire grinned.

"Okay! I was just asking!" Claire said. Carter excused himself to reorder his items again. Which left Claire, Karen and Cliff alone.

Claire became bored after 2 seconds of Carter gone, so she faced Cliff and grabbed his hands. "Hey! You're pretty cute! Can I call you Cliffy?" Claire asked. His face changed colors and he looked down. "Oh...um..well.." Cliff was stumbling over her words. Karen grabbed one of Claire's shoulders.

"Just relax, Claire. He seems... 'unwell' so I think you better relax before you freak him out." Karen said. Claire nodded. "Right. I will relax." She inhaled and exhaled. Then faced Cliff with a calm expression. She took in a deep breath and then,

"Aww! You're like a little plushie! You look like you need to be squished! I want a stuffed animal like you! I HAVE a stuffed animal like you! You look so fun to play with! I just wanna take you home and put you in my plushie collection Cliffy!" Claire said in a joyful manner. Cliff was all so overwhelmed and Karen was rubbing her temples.

"She obviously doesn't know of the word 'sensitive'." Karen said massaging her temples because of Claire's loud booming voice.

"Uh right, let's go to our next delivery. Hopefully you won't scare of this one." Karen said as she grabbed onto Claire's shirt again and dragged her out. Claire waved back to Cliff happily. "Bye Cliffy! Ren-Ren and me will go! Next time we meet, me and my plushies will have a tea party! You can come too! My plushie likes lots of other plushies to play with!" Claire exclaimed. Karen and Claire were gone. She left Cliff overwhelmed with his thoughts and tried not to imagine himself at a plushie tea party.

_-Chicken Farm-_

"Chicken...farm?" Claire asked. Karen sighed.

"Yes. That's what the sign says Claire**bear**." Karen said forcing out the 'bear' in Clairebear. Claire then looked at the door and knocked on it and waited. She hummed a tune while she was waiting. Karen was leaning on the fence, holding a portable incubator in her arms. Claire licked the dirt with her shoe and sighed to express her boredom.

"Aww! Why won't Chicken Man Rickyrich come on out and play with us?!" Claire whined. Karen sighed heavily. Then she slowly put the incubator on the floor and put her hand on her hips. She walked over to Claire and then said, "I'll tell you something that only I know." Karen said. This got Claire interested. She slowly leaned in.

Karen cleared her throat and began. "Well, he is one big chicken lover. So he makes out with chickens in his spare time after he has taken care of them and cuddled each end EVERY one of his little sweet chickens."

Claire was at amazment. "Oh! I didn't know that!" Claire exclaimed. Karen sweatdropped. And refrained from rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, after his make out, he'd eat them ALL up! Munch Mucnh! Chomp Chomp!" Karen said. Claire looked frightened and put her hands over her mouth.

"Wah! Those poor chickens! He loved them... now he's going to eat them! Uwah! What should we do?!" Claire asked in despair. Karen smiled evily and then quickly hid it with a sad look of despair instead. She tapped her chin in a worried manner.

"Um... when he comes out, we'll just throw him the incubator, then quickly steal his chickens over there." Karen said pointing to the chickens who were in their pen. Claire looked very uncertain. Karen noticed this and asked her what was worng.

"Uwah! That chicken scares me the most for some reason! It keeps on staring at me like I'm some...demon!" Claire said pointing to the chicken she had encountered the first time she had came to Mineral Town. Karen sweadropped.

"Just ignore that. We'll do the plan okay?" Karen said to Claire. Claire was rather hesitant about this.

"Ren-Ren! Let's leave them here! I don't like chickies as much as Rickyrich does! I wanna leave them here!" Claire said happily. Karen sweatdropped. "Well no one loves chickens more than Rick." Karen sighed. "Fine. But next time we're gonna steal them for sure. Then we're gonna eat fried chickies for dinner dammit!" Karen said balling her fist, glaring at the chickens who cowered in fear over her glares.

Claire blinked. "Okay then! I just have to give this too Rickyrich and we'll go okay?" Claire said as she skipped happily knocking on the door again. Karen sighed but nodded. "This girl is such a... _goody goody._" Karen muttered.

Someone finally oopened the door. It was Rick with bed head hair. He looked very surprised to see Claire at his doorstep.

"Ah Claire? Is there something you need?" Rick asked. Claire then handed him the incubator and then grinned. "Here's the chicken hatcher thingy! It's gonna make dozens more chickies! Of course I wanna see them when they're born!" Claire said happily. Rick smiled. "Oh thank you! I'm really surprised you have taken an interest in chickens!" Rick said happily.

Claire nodded. Then she leaned in. Rick blushed slightly because them two were very close, their noses were slightly touching.

"I know you like chickies Rickrich! But please don't make kissy faces at them or even fry them! I know they don't like that at all!" Claire said with shock and worry in her face. Rick blinked for two reasons. She had called him Rickyrich. And she had said he made kissy faces and had fried chicken. Which was definately not true.

"Where have you-" Rick was cut off by Karen who dragged Claire by the shoulder sleeve.

"Yeah, uh... we oughta leave. More packages to deliver you know." Karen said and quickly dashed out of the scene, Claire being dragged behind of her. They both left him utterly shocked and confused.

_-Saibara the Blacksmith-_

Claire and Karen quickly barged in which surprised Gray and Saibara. Gray however was too preoccuupied with his work and he slightly burned his hand. He winced at the pain and cried out,

"**Oww!**" This yell scared Claire and she hid behind Karen. "Wah!! What's wrong with that big man over there?!" Claire said whimpering pointing at the agrivated and pain looking Gray. Karen sweatdropped. Saibara sighed gruffily and rubbed his temples. "That boy needs to keep an eye on his work." He muttered. Gray heard this and glared at Saibara.

"I was paying attention old man! Those two just surprised me!" Gray said angrily as he pointed to Karen and Claire. Karen had on a whatever look. Claire just watched their fight. Still confused on what had made Gray mad.

"You do not blame the customers on your little misfortunate accident! You weren't paying attention boy!" Saibara said angrily. Gray slammed his other non-pained hand on the counter and glared angrily at his grandfather. Fury and anger in his eyes.

"I haven't done anything wrong! I told you I was paying attention! You can't blame me for getting shocked over over what those two did!" Gray said as he redirected his attention to those two girls by the door.

"We were just delivering something. So don't blame us." Karen said shaking off Gray's direct glare.

"This was just a huge misunderstanding." Saibara said. Then he faced the two girls. "I am very sorry for my grandson's childish acts. I will never let this happen again. Please come back another time ladies." Saibara smoothly. Karen nodded slightly, Claire was utterly confused and did nothing. Gray became agrivated and stormed out of the Blacksmith. But not before giving Claire a cold hard glare. Claire blinked in confusement

"What happened to him Ren-Ren?" Claire asked.

"He got an ouchies." Karen said trying so hard not to roll her eyes. Claire gave a suggesting look. "Should we go help him?"

Karen looked hesitant but nodded slightly. "Sure... you go help him out I guess. We're done with all the deliveries anyway." Karen replied as she gave Saibara a tool that is used for blacksmithery.

"Um...okay! I'll be back at wherever Annie is! See you later Ren-Ren!" Claire gave Saibara and Karen one final grin before going after Gray. Karen sighed.

_-Front of Aja Winery-_

"Hey, wait up Grayway!" Claire yelled after him. Gray stopped and looked behind him.

"Wha? Grayw-" Gray was cut off by Claire who stopped immediately and looked at his straight in the eye. Gray blushed a tiny bit of the closeness they shared. Claire sighed and panted. "Gray...way! You!..run...so fast!" Claire said panting at each pause. Gray stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"What do you want? Haven't you made my gramps punish me enough?" Gray replied. Claire panted and grabbed his right arm. She made him take out his hand and Claire inspected the damage the heat of the tool had done to him.

"Oh! Does it hurt when you touch it?" Claire asked as she slowly slid her fingers on his burn. Gray didn't wince at all.

"No, it doesn't hurt." Gray muttered getting a little uncomfortable. Claire nodded happily. "Okay good! I wanna do one thing to your hand! Is it okay?" Claire asked. Gray replied with just a slight nod.

"Do whatever you want." Gray muttered completely not interested. But was a little curious what she was going to do.

Claire smiled. "Okay!" She quickly put her lips on Gray burn. She then used her hand and put it over Gray's hand and massaged it a little. "Does it feel alot better now? My mommy used to do it everytime I get a boo boo!" Claire said happily. Gray. still surprised remained his composture and took back his hand.

"I'm fine. You didn't need to do that." Gray said as he stuffed his hand back in his pocket. Claire was a slight confused but then nodded. "Okay! As long as you're better!" Claire answered and gave him a big grin. Gray pulled down his hat and started to walk back to the Blacksmith.

"Uh-huh. I'll see you later Claire." Gray replied and walked away. Claire then pouted and yelled out, "That Clairebear to you!"

_-Doug's Inn-_

"Hey! So did you two deliever all of those packages?" Ann asked. Karen shrugged. "Yeah. What did you expect?" Karen shot back. Ann glared at her.

"I was just asking! Sheesh! I wanted to know how you two did!" Ann said. Karen rolled her eyes. "I thought you were going to 'stalk us from the shadows'." Karen said using her fingers to example the quotations. Ann held in her breath and exhaled.

"Be grateful I DIDN'T kay?" Ann answered and then looked happily at Claire. "So how was it with thguys Claire-" Ann was cut off by a thump. Claire had already fallen asleep on the table and the thump was the loud bang when Claire's hard head and the table had collided.

"Whoa. She sleeps like a rock." Ann said as she harshly shook her shoulder in order for her to wake up. Karen yawned.

"I should be more tired than her! You don't how much I had to handle." Karen said blandly. Ann sweatdropped. "Ahah. Musta been a handful." Ann said. Karen nodded and put her feet on the table.

"Ugh. Claire and coffee should never be combined. Ugh. Never make me babysit her when she's high on coffee." Karen muttered. She crossed her arms and glared at Ann. "Make sure you give me my free wine. Ann sighed.

"Ugh. Karen and wine should never be combined. Ugh. Never make me serve her when she demands for wine." Ann muttered as she put her hand on her waist and walked away to serve her some wine.

-_Ann's Inn Room_-

"Hmm.." Ann tapped her pencil on her chin. She was on her bed looking at her list and the simple small notes Karen made during the deliveries.

_Doctor_/ O

_Cliff_/ O

_Rick_/ X

_Gray_/ X

_Kai_/ O

"I'm surprised Gray did horribly. Not shocked about Rick's though. Ah well, if Karen saw this it must be true." Ann said as she wrote the results down. She threw the clipboard on her bed and she stretched. Ann sighed then reached for her cup of coffee by her bedside. She took a sip and shivered.

"Ugh...Bitter."

--

_Coffee brings the most out of people. Use coffee to bring out Claire's inner feelings on guys._

_1. Make her drink the most caffinated coffee in town.  
2. Make sure she visits every guy in town and record her reactions  
3. Shall be watched like a hawk.  
4. No more than 5 cups of coffee. No exceptions.  
5. If she is pleased, happy or cheery around guy, automatic OK.  
6. If she is shy, scared, or upset when guy is around, automatic NO.  
7. If she has not reacted any differently towards guy it is Undetermined.  
8. Extra points if guy has done a superb job.  
9. A check if had done better than the rest.  
10. If plan is finished, go to Plan D._

--

"Aha! Plan D! I'd love to see the look on their faces when I do THIS plan!"

* * *

I love coffee! XD Decided coffee could be Plan C. Hope you all like it! So sorry that I haven't updated ANYTHING! I've been into chats, cooking, and school. XP I keep forgetting to write and make stories recently. .;;; Anyway, I'll make Plan D cause I kinda have a vague idea of it in my head. Review kay? Thanks reviewers!

**Princessdarkfairy  
DiaDiamond95  
MellyBURSTOFbayum  
EightRedRoses  
Sofi94  
SunshineGirlx3  
XxXTwilight-SinXxX  
Midnightxwolfx  
monkeygirl82000**

Thankies! I'll try to keep up now. Hopefully. :D

-Kiminochi


End file.
